


Wanderer

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Afterwards, Lucina wanders.





	Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 2/You abandon the universe in which you are still alive.

There were Outrealms. So many Outrealms. Any one of them could use a 'Marth', Lucina supposed. She just had to pick one and... 

She had to do something. Anything. 

Not think too hard about it all, because she'd done what she went to do and saved at least one future. 

There hadn't been a place for her there. It would have been too hard to stay and watch and steal attention away from her own self. 

It would have been too hard... 

She wandered, never staying anywhere for long. So many Outrealms and... 

"Lucina?" 

She turned, that voice was-- 

"Father?"


End file.
